


Coming Home

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity, PWP, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home from a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Nick had barely managed to put his bag down when he saw her. Helen was standing at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but a smile. He felt his blood rush south and had to concentrate to remember how to speak, just as he always did when he looked at her. Every time without fail he would wonder how the hell he'd ended up so bloody lucky.

He dropped his coat on top of his bag and hurriedly pulled his shoes off, tossing them in the general direction of the shoe rack. She smiled and beckoned to him, as if he needed an invitation. His jumper fell to the ground at the foot of the stairs. His shirt ended up hanging from the bannister for a moment before sliding over the side and fluttering to the ground.

She backed up slowly as he advanced. His trousers were open by the time he reached the top, the only reason he was still wearing them at all was he didn't have any confidence in his ability to take them off while climbing the stairs without breaking his neck. They didn't last long once he was on the level again. His boxers hit the floor somewhere around the bedroom door and he grabbed her.

She shrieked and laughed and he kissed her hungrily and then dropped her on the bed, following her down and kissing her again. Sliding his hands over her body he found she was already ready for him and he kissed her again.

With one thrust he was inside her, her legs wrapping around his waist as if they belonged there and her nails digging into his shoulders as she urged him on. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around one pebbled nipple as he moved faster. She matched every movement and he cried out as he spent himself inside her.

Rolling onto his back he encouraged her to ride him. He reached between them to stroke and tease her with his fingers as she started moving. He felt her shudder and press against his fingers eagerly and then she shouted his name, leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

He ran his hands over her breasts, loving the way she would push into his touch. As he rolled her underneath him again he saw a watch on the bedside table that he didn't recognise. A man's watch, but certainly not his. He was about to ask her about it when she squeezed around him, making him moan softly.

"You're not thinking about me," she complained. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did, love." He turned back to her and kissed her again, forgetting about the watch for now. He started moving again, showing her just how much he'd missed her while he'd been away.

Afterwards they fell asleep together, tangled together under the bedclothes. By the time he remembered the watch, it had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Sex" Berlin


End file.
